Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, televisions and the like are becoming increasingly ubiquitous as they are increasingly used to support various multimedia platforms (e.g., movies, music, gaming and the like). In order to better support various multimedia platforms, the multimedia industry has attempted to deliver surround sound through the loudspeakers on electronic devices. That is, many portable devices such as tablets and phones include multiple speakers to help provide stereo or surround sound. However, when surround sound is engaged, the experience degrades quickly as soon as a user changes the orientation of the device. Some of these electronic devices have attempted to provide some form of sound compensation (e.g., shifting of left and right sound, or adjustment of sound levels to the speakers) when the orientation of the device is changed.
However, it is desirable to provide a more effective solution to address the problems associated with the change of orientation of electronic devices.